Do I Like Him?
by blinklovr15
Summary: Someone at Degrassi is pregnant! Emma begins to have feelings fot JT!
1. First Day

"This is impossible." she said as she paced around her room. "What am I going to do?" She picked up the phone and dialed, it kept ringing, she threw the phone down and started to cry. She couldn't believe she was pregnant, she felt like her life was ruined forever. 

"Hey wait up JT" Toby yelled. JT stopped and waited for Toby to catch up. "are you ready Toby?" he asked. "Ready for what?" Toby asked stupidly. "uhh the first day of 9th grade!" 

"Hey guys" Manny said as she walked up to JT and Toby. "Where's Emma, she like loves school why would she miss the first day?"

"I'm right here" she answered out of breath. 

Just then Paige and Spinner walked by he had his arms around her. 

::JT daydreaming::

Then Paige broke up with Spinner and walked over to JT. "Hey cutie, want to walk me to class?" 

"Sure Paige, but first give me a kiss" JT leaned to kiss her

::End of daydream::

He opened his eyes and saw Paige and Spinner making out. 

"They are so rude" Emma said as they passed by them. "yeah they just go and make out right in front of everyone, its so rude." JT felt heartbroken as he looked back at his crush kissing another guy. 

Then suddenly Liberty was right in front of him. "Hey JT, how have you been? You didn't call me at all this summer, what happened?" She asked with a dazed look on her face. 

"Liberty I was your date for a dance, only because we had a deal, you tutor me, we go to dance, are deal didn't include actually dating." He sounded very aggravated

Not paying attention to a word he said, "Well um what are you doing next Friday?" JT was getting really pissed off. "Probably something, that thank god, doesn't include you!" He stormed away.

Liberty finally understood what JT said, and a tear rolled down her cheek. Emma and Manny walked over to her. "Liberty don't feel bad, he's just in a bad mood." Emma said trying to comfort her. "yeah he so isn't worth your tears believe me." Manny added. 

The bell rang and everyone sat down. "Welcome back." their teacher said happily, "lets try to make this year the best year, now lets watch the Annocements." "Hello fellow Degrassi students and welcome back." Liberty said happily. "Wow she really got over JT quick" Manny whispered into Emma's ear. 

Kendra walked up to JT. "Hey Jt, um have you seen Toby anywhere, its like he's avoiding me." "uhh no I haven't seen him since before school." Jt answered. "well If you see him can you tell him that I need to talk to him, its important." she gave a "not joking" look to JT. "yeah sure" he walked over to his locker and opened it. "man, how did Toby get a girlfriend before me?" he asked himself. 

Toby walked over to the locker, they had their lockers right next to each other this year. "hey JT sup?" he asked as he threw is biology book in his locker. "nothing, oh yeah Kendra wants to talk to you," then in a cute little voice he said, "its important". Toby had a very scared look on his face. "uhh no I cant talk to her." "why dude she's your girlfriend?" JT asked concerned. Toby only said one word and that word was enough to convince, Toby, JT, and about everyone else, "spinner."

"Hey baby," Paige said putting her lunch down next to spinner and kissing him before she sat down, "what's up?" "aww nothing, that little turd Toby did something with Kendra." spinner said sounding pissed off. "what did he do" she asked. "something that he isn't to be in within 2 feet of Kendra for the rest of his life." 


	2. CPR

"Emma, Emma." Liberty called as she ran down the hall looking for Emma. 

She was out of breath when she finally reached her. 

"what's wrong Liberty?"

"Ma, ma, Manny," she said panting. 

"what?" Emma said concerned

"Manny passed out." she screamed, she caught the attention of all the kids in the hall. 

"Oh my god, where." Emma went from concerned to frightened

"The gym." They all started running into the hall. 

When they got there almost everyone in Degrassi was standing outside the gym door. It looked almost impossible to get in the gym. The teachers weren't letting anyone in, they could see the paramedics working on her. Emma ran into JT. 

"JT I need to get in there" Emma said quickly.

"Okay follow me." He grabbed her hand and started crawling through peoples legs. 

"excuse us" Emma said as they passed. When they got to the door Mrs.Kwan was standing there. JT tried to push through.

"Where do you think your going?" 

"Manny is my best friend, please let me go in there." Emma demanded

"Ok, You can go through but he cant." 

"but he's," Emma started.

"I'm her boyfriend." JT lied

"Ok go through." 

When they got through they could see Manny laying down on the gym floor. No breathing. 

"Manny" Emma screamed as she ran to her side. She still wasn't breathing. 

"Well have to give her CPR." the paramedic yelled. Mrs.Kwan walked over,

"well this boy here is her boyfriend, and all Degrassi students know how to give CPR." Mrs.Kwan said to the paramedic. The paramedic looked over at JT.

"Okay then give your girlfriend CPR." The paramedic said as he looked at JT. Without hesitation JT started to give Manny CPR. After about 5 seconds. Her eyes opened, and the CPR started to turn into a kiss. A few seconds later they were making out in front of the whole school. Until the paramedic tore them apart. Manny started to cough. The paramedics automatically put her on a stretcher, and put her in the ambulance. Emma and JT jumped into the ambulance with them. 


	3. Jealousy

The next day everyone was talking about Manny and JT. The whole day about everyone in Degrassi had asked him if they were really going out. JT hung with Emma the whole day, giving her comfort. Liberty didn't like it that JT was kissing Manny, and hugging Emma. As Liberty walked by the girls bathroom and saw JT standing outside waiting for Emma. 

"Hey JT" Liberty said as she walked into the bathroom.

He didn't answer he was just staring into space. Liberty saw Emma washing her hands and walked over to her. 

"Emma." 

"Liberty." Emma said quietly

"Why has JT been hanging around you all day?" Liberty asked nicely. 

"Well I don't know, but I am really happy that he is, I need someone to help me get through this." 

"Why would you be happy, you don't even like JT?" 

"Well your right I don't, but please Liberty don't get jealous, its not like we are going out." Emma said as she walked away. Before she reached the door, Liberty pulled her back and threw her on the floor.

"You stay away from my man." Liberty screamed as she stood over Emma. JT heard the commotion and ran into the girls bathroom. The he grabbed Liberty and took her into the handicap stall. 

"What the hell were you thinking Liberty." He screamed at her. 

"well," she started to say and was cut off.

"well, what you're jealous, Emma's one of my best friends and she needs me, so I am going to help her." Then he started to walk out of the stall, stopped and turned around.

"And I am not your man!" Then he walked out of the stall, helped Emma up and they walked out. 


	4. Finally

After school JT and Emma went to visit Manny in the hospital. They stopped by the gift shop. Emma bought her a teddy bear that said "Feel Better". JT got her pink roses. When they got to her room she was watching daytime soaps. When she saw Emma and JT she almost screamed. 

"Hey guys, thank god you're here I was bored out of my mind!" said Manny sitting up, accepting the bear and roses. 

"awe thanks guys, you didn't have to get me gifts." Manny said happily.

"Yeah we did, Manny, I man I love you." JT said softly. Emma and Manny stopped and looked at JT. He thought about what he just said and quickly added,

"we love you, me and Em." Manny smiled happily. Emma was pretty quiet the rest of the visit. Emma looked at the clock. 

"Well I gotta go, my mom wants me home." Emma said as she got up and walked out.

"bye Em, thanks again for the bear." Manny yelled after her. Then JT called,

"see you tomorrow at school." Manny waited for a few seconds, then started to say something,

"um JT," 

"yeah" he answered. She paused then started again,

"why did you tell Mrs. Kwan that I was your girlfriend?" 

"uhh well I wanted to get in to help, and she would only let me in if I said I was."

"so you don't like me?" she asked disappointed. Then she looked over at him.

"you're my you're one of my best friends of course I like you." 

"not like that." she corrected. 

"oh," he said surprised. 

"Well you kissed me," she added,

"I thought that you liked me, cuz well I've liked you ever since that night." She said shyly. 

"really?" he asked happily.

"yeah, I like you JT." 

"I've liked you ever since that night, that's why I said I was your boyfriend, I've always wanted to be your boyfriend." There was a long silence.

"Well now what?" Manny asked 

"um Manny," 

"Yeah JT."

"will you be my girlfriend?" 

"There isn't anything else I'd love more." Manny said as she leaned over, they kissed. 

"Well uh, I gotta go, so I'll see you later baby okay, just forget about that night, we didn't know what we were doing." JT said happily.

"Okay," Then there was a pause, "baby." He turned around and smiled, then walked out. Manny grabbed the roses and smelt them. Then said to herself,

"finally." 


	5. Luckiest guy in the world

JT walked into Degrassi Community School feeling like the luckiest guy in the world. Even Paige noticed the big smile on his face, while he was at his locker, she walked over to him.

"Hey JT" he didn't notice she was there and continued looking for his book.

"JT" she said louder. He noticed she was there, he couldn't care less about Paige anymore, he had Manny. 

"Oh hey Paige." JT answered happily. 

"So um wuz up?" she asked

"nothing." he answered. 

"uh huh, you expect me to believe that, you have the biggest smile on your face, who is she?" 

"who?" he asked. 

"The girl that's doing this to you, who is she?" she asked. 

"Oh Manny." 

"You like Manny, oh yeah the making-out/ CPR thing!" said Paige. 

"spill" she added.

"well I went to visit her yesterday, and I asked her out, and she said yes!" he said happily. Emma walked up to her locker, right next to Toby's and heard the conversation. 

"im so happy for you JT, so um do you want to get a smoothie after school?" she asked. 

"no sorry Paige I have plans." he answered. Paige looked very surprised.

"well your loss, bye little guy." she said as she rubbed his head and then she walked away. As soon as she was gone Emma walked up to JT,

"im impressed." Emma said with a smile on her face. 

"why?" 

"uh you just turned down your crush!" 

"she's not my crush anymore." JT said happily.

"really, then who's your new crush?" Emma asked interested. 

"Manny, were going out." there was a long pause, then she caught her self,

"oh wow, I mean cool, im mean im happy for you two, she's liked you for like ever." Emma said not meaning a word. 

"thanks Em, see you 3rd period." he said as he closed his locker and walked away. Emma felt depressed, she should be happy. Her best friend finally has a boyfriend, but she couldn't be happy and she didn't know why. 


	6. Starting shit

Emma was walking home and heard someone calling after her, it was Sean. Feeling much better she turned around and it was Sean. 

"Im back baby." Sean said running to Emma. They hugged. Sean went on a trip with this camp and he said he would be back on Friday of the first week, and there he was. Sean is Emma's boyfriend. 

"Im so glad your back!" Emma said happily.

"so am I." Sean said still hugging her. 

"so where are you going?" he asked.

"well I was going home, but." she started.

"but your coming with me." he finished. She smiled. She was so happy she had her boyfriend back. She forgot about JT, she thought to herself, "what was I thinking, I don't like JT, I love Sean, and I always will." She was deep into thought until Sean interrupted. 

"earth to Emma Nelson, Emma Nelson are you there?" she said jokingly.

"oh sorry I was thinking." 

"about what baby?" he asked. 

"oh nothing." 

"so wuz up?" he asked.

"oh um Manny passed out on Tuesday, but she okay now but still in the hospital until Sunday, Manny and JT are going out, and Liberty,…" she paused she decided not to tell Sean about Liberty almost kicking her ass. Sean would kick Liberty's, and the last thing Emma wanted was a fight caused by her, and her boyfriend getting expelled from Degrassi. 

"and Liberty what?" Sean asked. 

"Liberty is jealous of Manny and JT." Emma lied. Liberty didn't know about Manny and JT and if Liberty found out she would find Manny and really try to kill her. 

"Oh god Liberty is so pathetic." Sean added.

"yeah she is." Emma laughed. 

Emma spent the weekend with Sean she only visited Manny once on Sunday, the day she was going home. Emma didn't want to disturb Mann and JT's "time". plus she would rather be with Sean. 

On Monday, everything was normal. The first week of school was over, and to everyone at Degrassi school was getting old. Manny and JT were showing off their relationship. Every time Emma saw them they were making out. Emma didn't like "making out" she thought it was disgusting. She kissed Sean, but that's it. Liberty, thank god, didn't see Manny and JT together but she saw Sean alone at his locker and walked over to him. 

"Hello Sean, and how are you?" she said to start her conversation that could ruin Emma and Sean's relationship and Liberty knew it. 

"Oh Liberty hey." Sean answered. 

"Did you have a good summer?" she asked.

"Liberty cut the bullshit you came over here to talk to me for a reason and what is it?" Sean said annoyed. 

"Well I wanted you to know that last week after Manny was put in the hospital, Emma and JT were getting kinda close." 

"how close." Sean asked. Liberty was smiling inside. She had Sean's interest.

"ya know hugging, holding hands, kissing." Liberty answered.

"kissing?" Sean's sounded pissed. He was to mad to think about Liberty and how she stretches things. He looked around.

"Do you know where I can find JT?" Sean asked. Paige had been listening in to this conversation and she was the most popular girl in school. She loved to make peoples lives miserable. She joined in the conversation. 

"Oh well JT is at his locker, making out with Manny." Paige said happily. 

"What?" Liberty said surprised. Sean had already stormed away and Liberty followed JT and Manny were about to get their ass' kicked. Paige just stood their smiling. Her friend Hazel called. 

"Paige come on, what were you doing talking to those freshman?" she asked.

"oh nothing, just doing my job." Paige smirked and walked with Hazel. Proud of the shit she just started.


	7. hon, your starting to show

Sean saw Manny and JT making out by their lockers. He became furious, and ran over there. He threw Manny off of JT and screamed,

"Why have you been kissing Emma?" 

"what are you talking about Sean?" JT squealed. 

"Liberty told me that she saw you and Emma kissing!" Sean yelled. 

"that bitch is lying." JT yelled back. 

"You expect me to believe you, I like Emma I admit that she can be stupid, like messing around with you but your smarter than that." 

"What the hell are you talking about Sean, Emma is way smarter than me and would never try to ruin her relationship with you." 

"JT's right I wouldn't and hes also right im not stupid!" Emma was standing behind them the whole time. 

"I cant believe you would say that about me." Emma cried, and ran into the bathroom. Sean let go of JT and ran after her. 

"Baby are you okay?" Manny asked as she ran over to JT. Liberty was right there and everyone could tell she was pissed. 

"Manny, why are you with JT, oh he isn't worth your tears remember, what a great friend you are." 

"Yeah I am a great friend, but that doesn't mean im yours. Liberty you are pathetic. You don't have any friends. No guy would ever look at you. You are unwanted. Just a waste of air. You need to get a life and stop interfering in everyone else's. Now just leave us the fuck alone!" Manny screamed. There was dead silence. Manny had screamed at the top of her lungs and everyone heard her. Liberty stood there. Tears started down her eyes. She wiped them off and ran out of sight. 

"the shows fucking over there's nothing else to see." Manny screamed. It took everyone a second to recover then they went on with their business. Paige walked over to Manny.

"I couldn't of said it better myself, oh and honey, your starting to show. I know your pregnant. I see you throwing up every morning in the bathroom." Paige had said that loud enough for almost everyone to hear. Again there was dead silence. Manny collapsed. JT caught her, he found a janitors closet, they went inside, and locked the door.


	8. One Night

"Pregnant?" JT asked.

"It happened that night, remember, the party. We got drunk and.." Manny started.

"but didn't I use a condom?" JT said confused. 

"they aren't 100% effective, baby." 

"don't say that word." he said. 

"I can't believe we were so stupid." She added. 

"was this your only time?" he asked her.

"yes JT, you took my virginity, what about you, was that your first time?" 

"yes, I remember that's when I started to like you." JT said sadly. 

"I know that night was so perfect, so magical," 

"and stupid" he added.

"yeah we were, but honey, we can raise the baby together." Manny started. 

"Manny we are in 9th grade, I cant take care of myself let alone a kid." JT started to cry. Manny reached over and hugged him, he was going through the same thing she was that morning. 

"we'll get through this." Manny said to comfort JT.

"how Manny are parents," JT started.

"they wont have anything to do with us when they find out." 

"we are going to have to tell them sometime." Manny added. 

"I know I'll get a job." Said JT happily. 

"baby you're only 14 no one will hire you." 

"yeah, fuck, what are we going to do." JT screamed as he trashed the closet. He needed to get his anger out. 

They stayed in that closet for a few hours before finally going home. They told Manny's parents first, then told JT's, they were right they didn't want anything to do with them. JT's parents at least let JT and Manny stay in the basement, and JT's dad offered JT a job at his work. JT would receive full pay for only part-time, only because he was his son, kind of. The parents decided that the basement and job would be good for them they would learn their lesson. Manny's parents finally cooled down and took her to appointments. It was really hard on Manny being 14, pregnant, and still going to school. Poor JT, had it much harder, School, Work, and taking care of Manny. Their lives changed all because of one night. 


	9. staring problem

"Manny." Emma walked up to her. 

"Did you hear?" she asked.

"what?"

"Liberty's is switching out of Degrassi." said Emma. 

"oh, why?" Manny asked. Emma gave her that look. 

"you know why Manny, you cussed her out in front of like everyone." Emma continued,

"why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant?" Emma asked. 

"well I didn't want anyone to know." 

"wanna know how I found out?" Emma asked. 

"In the girls bathroom I heard Hazel tell Terri." said Emma. 

"Im sorry Em." Manny started, but Emma cut her off. 

"who's the father?" Emma asked.

"JT." Manny cried. 

"but you got pregnant before you went out." Emma said confused.

"the party over the summer, I got drunk and so did JT, and well, it just happened." Manny cried harder. Emma hugged her.

"im sorry im just mad that your pregnant. Im not mad at you. Im here for you Manny, remember that, I gotta go to class so I'll see you later okay."

"Okay bye." Manny said as she splashed water on her face. Then went to class.

Well as months passed the baby inside Manny grew, and Emma's love for JT grew as well. 

At lunch Emma saw Manny and JT flirting, as she was walking over to them, she started daydreaming,

::Emma Daydreaming::

"Emma." JT said shyly.

"Yeah JT?" she asked. 

"I like you, wait no like, I love you Emma Nelson." he yelled. Then they kissed. Everyone in the cafeteria started clapping.

::End Of Daydream::

Emma then noticed she was day dreaming, about JT! 

"What the hell?" she said to herself quietly. 

"I cant like him, he's JT. He's Manny's boyfriend. I cant like him, I mean I don't like him. I definitely don't like JT. She looked over at JT and Manny flirting with each other. She wasn't paying much attention to Manny she was staring at JT. 

"Do I like him?" She asked herself. Then she noticed that she was still staring at JT. JT noticed her "staring problem",

"Emma, are you okay?" he asked. 

"Huh? I mean yeah Im fine, you just had a bug in your hair." she lied. He started rubbing his head.

"Is it gone?" he asked. 

"Huh, o yeah its gone." she answered. Manny looked a little worried. 

"Em, is there something wrong?" she asked. 

"Uh, no, not at all." Emma smiled as she sat down next to Manny. The rest of the day she couldn't keep JT off her mind. Every time she saw him she got this feeling. As Emma was staring at JT opening his locker. Sean grabbed Emma and kissed her. She pulled away from it. 

"What's wrong?" he asked. 

"Nothing, I'll see you later." she said as she slammed her locker closed and walked away. Sean walked over to JT. When JT saw him he jumped, he was scared shit-less. 

"Hey JT." Sean said casually. JT was surprised just like a day before Sean wanted to kick his ass. 

"Hey Sean." he answered. 

"No hard feelings." Sean said. 

"about what?" JT asked. 

"about yesterday." 

"Oh yeah yesterday, yeah no hard feelings." 

"cool, do you know what's up with Emma?" Sean asked. 

"I don't know, but she has been acting weird lately." JT started. Sean cut him off. 

"yeah okay later." he said quickly. 


	10. girls only night

Emma went over to Manny and JT's place to spend the night. It was Friday and there was a game. JT had to be their, because he's the mascot. Manny ad to quit cheerleading because she was pregnant. Manny didn't care she wanted to have a "girls only" night. 

"So what's up with you and Sean?" Manny asked. 

"what do you mean?" 

"well lately I've noticed that you to are never together anymore." Manny answered. 

"well I guess we just don't have time." said Emma. 

"uh huh, I know what it is, you like another guy." Manny smiled. 

"no I don't." Emma fought. 

"Emma you're my best friend, I can tell." 

"Okay your right there is a guy." Emma said happily. 

"who?" Manny asked. Emma stopped. She couldn't tell Manny that she liked JT. 

"uh, this guy the works at the Dot grill." Emma lied. Manny smiled. 

"Oh Emma, lets go, I wanna see him." Manny said as she tried to get up. 

"no, he doesn't work tonight." Emma said quickly. 

"okay." Manny said feeling offended. 

" Im home." JT yelled. 

"shhh." Emma said as she pointed to Manny deep asleep.

"oh sorry." JT whispered. JT told Emma about the game, Emma just thought about her and JT. 

"Awe look at her sleep." said Emma. 

"I know, well Im gonna got to sleep." JT got up, and saw Emma crawling into a sleeping bag on the hard floor.

"Emma come sleep with me in the bed, I don't want you sleeping on the floor." JT insisted. 

"No, Lets move Manny on the bed and I'll sleep on the couch." Emma suggested. 

"Emma, if you wake her up she will just bitch and bitch and no one will get to sleep just come on, Manny wont get mad." He said quietly. Emma followed JT and they crawled into the bed. Emma wished that he would star kissing her or something but he never did. He stayed on the edge of his side. 

The next Monday at school. Emma, Manny, and JT were at their lockers talking. Then someone came running down the hall. 

"Toby's getting his ass kicked." he yelled. JT, Manny, and Emma ran after the boy. Emma forgot on minor detail she left her locker open. As Paige and Hazel walked by, Hazel pointed to the locker. Paige smiled. 

"Lets see what we've got in here." she laughed. Paige found exactly what she was looking for a small green notebook with the word diary on it. 


	11. Paiges' poetry reading

The next day at school in homeroom they were watching the grapevine. 

"Hello fellow Degrassi students." Paige smiled. 

"We have a lot of news this morning. First off the "Spring Dance" assembly is today during 6th period. it's a great show.   
"So I will see all of you at the assembly, ta ta." Paige said as she blew a kiss at the screen. 

The bell rang and they went to their lockers. 

"where is it?" Emma panicked. 

"where's what?" Manny asked.

"my diary, its gone." Emma cried. She wrote about her liking JT in there, she wrote about not liking Sean anymore. If someone found it she would be ruined. 

"it will turn up eventually." JT said trying to comfort her but it wasn't working. 

They all walked to the assembly. They sat down. 

"I was supposed to do a routine with the squad. You dumb baby." she yelled at her stomach. 

"hey JT stopped her, that baby is not stupid, don't ever say that!" JT yelled at her. 

"sorry baby." she said sadly. She reached over and they kissed. 

"Okay, people, hello, SHUT UP!" Paige screamed. Everyone stopped talking and looked at her. 

"Okay welcome to the Spring Dance Assembly." The cheerleading squad did their routine. The drama club put on a piece of their upcoming show. Craig's band played a song.

"Thank you, now I have saved the best for last." Paige said happily. 

"a poetry reading." the audience booed. 

"wait a second we have to have our three special readers, Sean, Manny, JT, and Emma, please come up here please. They all went up there. Paige handed everyone a piece of paper, except Emma. She had to sit Ina chair and Spinner was standing behind her. Now starting with Sean please read your papers. 

"Sean is becoming so boring. We barely ever hang out anymore. He is like the worst boyfriend ever!." Sean finished, he gave a long stare at Emma, walked over to her. 

"so im the worst boyfriend ever, bitch." he yelled as he ran offstage. 

"Manny." Paige smiled.

"I cant believe Manny got pregnant. She's such a whore. That poor baby's going to have the worst mother ever." Manny looked at Emma, with tears in her eyes. 

"Manny im sor.." Emma started but Manny cut her off. 

"no Emma im sorry, im to much of a whore to talk to you right." Manny stormed off. JT almost ran after her until Spinner grabbed him.

"read it!" he demanded. 

"I wonder what bad shit you have to say about me?" JT looked at Emma then the paper. 

"I think I like JT, wait not like, I LOVE JT! He's so incredibly hot. Every time he walks by I get this butterfly feeling in my stomach. Manny shouldn't have him I should. Manny doesn't deserve him. I dream about JT kissing me, that would be a dream come true." JT laughed, as well as everyone in the auditorium. He walked over to Emma, 

"you called Liberty pathetic, at least she had the guts to say that she liked me. Oh yeah I would never be with you your just," he paused.

"oh yeah a BITCH." he finished as he stormed offstage. Emma looked over at Paige, laughing. 

"Emma would you like to say something?" Paige asked. Emma just stood there. 

"well.." Paige said annoyed. Emma ran offstage crying. 

"oh poor little Emma's gonna cry!" Paige laughed.


	12. Love Always, Emma

Emma hid. She didn't go back to Degrassi. She had an online boyfriend who lived in Los Angeles. He said he could get her into movies. Before she left she wrote 2 letters. One for Sean, JT and Manny. She mailed them on her way to the airport. As she walked on the plane she looked back. She felt like she was looking back on her life. Her life used to be so perfect. She couldn't believe how one day could change her life. 

"Sean." His brother yelled. 

"You got a letter." He said as he handed it to Sean. He went inside and opened it. 

::Sean's Letter:: 

Dear Sean,

I want you to know that im deeply sorry. We had such a perfect relationship and I ruined it. I hope you find someone who will really make you happy. Don't come looking for me, you wont find me! 

Love always,

Emma

::Letter end::

The door bell rang. Manny was in the kitchen cooking. 

"Baby will you get that?" She yelled. JT ran to the door. 

"Excuse me does a Manny Santos, and JT Yorke live here?" The UPS guy asked. 

"yeah im JT." 

"Well I got a package from a Emma Nelson." JT looked over at Manny. Manny nodded her head.

"Can you sign here, Mr.Yorke?" he asked. 

"Sure." JT signed it.

"Have a nice day, Mr. Yorke." 

"You too." JT said as he closed the door. Manny walked over to him. Inside the package was a whole bunch of baby toys, bottles, clothes. And a letter. 

::JT and Manny's letter::

Dear Manny, and JT,

I cant even begin to explain how sorry I am. I would do anything to make it up to you. Manny I didn't mean anything that I said. You and JT have the perfect relationship, and because Sean and mine was going down the drain, I got jealous. JT im sorry. I did start to like you and I still do, and that's why I've decided to leave. I met this guy online and im going to live with him. Please don't tell my parents. I don't want to be found! I hope you have a smart, and beautiful baby. You guys will be great parents. I love you two with all of my heart. 

Love Always & Forever,

Emma

::End of letter::

Manny looked up at JT and had tears in her eyes. So did he. They hugged and kissed. Then read it again. Manny read it over and over all night. When JT woke up that morning, Manny had the news on. She looked at JT she was all read and tears were gushing down her cheeks. 

"Hello and thanks for choosing CNN, if you don't know already, a plane has crashed in San Francisco. Detectives have found that it was a flight coming from Canada to Los Angeles." JT froze. 

"The detectives have also found the passenger list, George Anderson, Emily Robinson, Emma Nelson, Warner Huntington,…" The news reporter said about 30 names.

"NO!" Manny screamed. She fell to the floor. Jt quickly put her up on the couch.

"Baby." Manny said. 

"What is it." JT asked. 

"The baby, is coming!" Manny whispered. 

"oh my god." JT ran up and got his parents. 

About 9 hours later:

"Are you JT Yorke?" the doctor asked.

"yes." 

"Here is your beautiful baby girl." The doctor said as he handed the baby to JT. Then JT walked over to Manny. 

"hey beautiful," he said to Manny even though she looked like shit. 

"its our beautiful baby girl." JT smiled. 

"excuse me," A nurse looked at JT and Manny. 

"what's her name?" she asked. 

"Emma Grace Yorke." Manny said happily.

"Manny," JT asked. 

"Will you marry me?" Manny was so happy she could barely speak.

"yes, but we are a little young." Manny added. 

"okay then. When we turn 18, will you marry me?" 

"Of course." Manny kissed him. The three of them were sitting together and Manny felt like Emma was watching over them. 


	13. by your side

A week later was Emma's funeral service. They didn't even have a body to bury. Manny cried the whole time. Almost everyone in Degrassi showed, even Paige. Paige apologized to Manny, JT, and Sean. Paige felt guilt the rest of her life.

"I cant believe she's gone." Manny cried. 

"neither can I." JT added. 

"JT," Manny sobbed. 

"yes baby?" JT answered

"Thank you." 

"for what.?" he asked. 

"everything. I could of never got through anything without you." she said. 

"yes you could." 

"Listen to me," she grabbed him.

"if you leave me like Emma did I will kill you!" she was dead serious. 

"baby, you will never have to worry. I will always be right here," he grabbed her hand and they kissed,

"by your side!" 


End file.
